Kingdom Hearts: Into The Heart
by Cursed Tears
Summary: A new girl shows up on Destiny Island and brings much news and some destruction.Their might be love with some charactures!I Suck At summeries so read the story.Its alot better.
1. Default Chapter

Ct:Hey it's me again! This is a story based on a roleplay Me and my friend had!I hope you like it! Joey Will you do the honors?

Joey:Sure, Ct doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and she never will

Ct:Sigh It Sucks....

A Girl with long black hair and huge hoop earings walked around the island.She had just gotten here.Her world just destroyed.She looked around wondering what this place was.Sora was having a good time altogether with Kairi and Riku, on the whole. Yet something bothered him about the newcomer Lenne. There was something strange about them, no doubt about it. He and the others tried to make her seem welcome but Lenne seemed detached, guarded.The girl stared quietly at the water.Looking at her reflection.Once in a while she would look at Sora or someone else.Sora couldn't understand, but he wanted with a passion to walk over to Lenne, to tell her she was welcome. But something kept him from doing so. What was it? Was it his attachment to Kairi? Was it Lenne herself? Something deterred him, and he wanted to know what.Lenne stared cooly at the water.She slowly backed away from the water seeming afraid of it.She held her arm tightly.

Sora made up his mind. No matter what the strange force holding him back was, he fought it and attempted to make conversation with Lenne. Approaching her, he stumbled. Picking himself up, he managed to choke... "Hi, and welcome!" Was it him, or did Lenne seem to get farther and farther away...?

"Hello.Im Lenne."She said with a smile.She shook her hair and ran her fingers though it.She held her arm like she was in pain.

Sora relaxed. Afar, Lenne had seemed... ominous. But she was quite nice. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you. Where are you living on the island?" He motioned to the large island farther away, where many homes stacked near one another. "I live at 23 Lagoon Rd."  
"Just a wanderer really.Dont live annyware."Ahe said brushing her raven blake hair out of her eyes.Her hands were cold.She touched her arm.It felt like a block of ice.

Sora noticed Lenne holding her arm. "Anything wrong? I've got a first aid kit on my boat. Want me to get it?"

"Nah.Just a pain.Always happens."She said again touching her hand to her arm.Making it feel like ice.Her bright green eyes starring un-blinking.

"Sure, Lenne? Alright. Just make sure to get some rest, and don't put any pressure on the arm... I sound like my mother," Sora said, laughing softly. "She's always making sure I'm safe..."

"As did mine."She said smiling letting her arm drop to the side.She took her hand and waved it over the ground.A sword apeared.A blood red sword....


	2. A Dark Mark

Ct:Next chap. is up! I hope you all like it! I hope I get at least one Review!

DiScLaMeR:ChEcK tHe FiRsT ChApTeR

Joey:Why Did you type like that?

Ct:Cuz' It's fun!!!

Sora stared inadvertently at the incredible sword that just materialized. "Wow... incredible. Today is getting stranger and stranger... I found this in the cave at the base of the tree." He summoned from his heart a jet black Keyblade, Oblivion. "I dunno much, but I'd say it's something special going on around here."

"Yeah."She said as she picked up her sword she stood back away from Sora and swung it.

Sora stepped away as Lenne started to swing the sword. He held up the Oblivion (how he knew that was what it was called... he didn't know), watching it cast intricate shadows on the ground. Shadows... menacing, they seemed to be a part of whatever was going on, he knew it.

She looked at Sora.Somthing was different.She couldnt tell what.Her cold eyes looking at Sora. Sora looked over at Lenne, flashing a 'Hey, I'm with you' type of smile. She was looking at him coldy, however. Sora was confused. A minute ago, she was kind, yet now, her eyes were full of malice.She kicked at the sand swining the blade.She swung it through the water as the water clung to the blade.Swinging it through the water.Spinning,swishing,It looked like she was dancing.Sora watched Lenne's 'dance' through the water, mystified. He sat down on the pier, shaking off the stupor.She kept spinning and watching Soras every move.But she didnt stop.Green eyes still cold as ever.Sora blinked many times, tearing his eyes away from Lenne's fierce waltz. He summoned the Oblivion back into his heart, and for lack of anything else to do, jumped in the water and began to swim around, cooling down on the hot day.She stoped in mid-step as the blade vanished and she fell into the water.A mark like a heart had appered on her arm where the pain had bein.Her eyes sofened.

Sora waited for Lenne to slow down. "Nice technique," he said when she stopped. "Where did you learn it?"

"I dunno.Just kinda knew it when I found the blade."She said eyes not nearly as cold.They were soft,warm and kind.He black hair was dripping wet.

"Strange..." Sora muttered. The day was getting stranger and stranger, and the air had a heavy, tense feeling to it, as if there was going to be a storm. He sighed and looked up. There was nothing but clear sky stretching out in all directions from the hot noontime sun. Yet... it didn't make sense. Nothing was logical anymore.

"Strange.So many different...."She stoped there."So Sora,who else lives on this island?"She asked.Her smile was intoxicating.

Sora grinned. "That's the thing. No one LIVES on this island, this is where we hang out. The housing complexes are on the other island." He pointed to the larger island farther away. "Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, Kairi, and I all hang here during the day, though."

She smiled again and her eyes flashed to a blue color."Oh."She said quietly.Again she ran her fingers through her raven black hair.Eyes now a soft amber.

"Yup, the Destiny Islands are interesting, but they've gotten boring. I wanna see more than this little chain of islands. It's awfully boring." He sighed, and lay down on the dock.

"Boring for you Sora because you've been to all the islands."She looked to the sky a silent stream running down her face.She summoned the blood red sword again.

"Well, that's true... but after your 4th time around, it kinda loses a certain flair."

"I guess it would Sora.I dont like this blade.It makes me feel different.I dont know how though.I try to get rid of it,but it comes back.."She said looking at the ground.

"Let me see that sword," Sora said. He got up and summoned the Oblivion. "This keychain here at the bottom of mine seems to change it... lemme get one. I found it in the area at the base of the tree." After a minute, he came back with three keychains, one with a paopu fruit, one with two circles attached to another, and the last with a black feather.

She stood there and droped the blade at her feet."Go ahead grab it."She said coldness was invading her soft eyes.Now her eyes were full of hate and coldness.

Sora initially didn't notice the change in Lenne's tone. He was busy taking off the keychain, where the blade turned to be a dull stick of steel. He pulled out the paopu fruit keychain and attached it, and immediately the blade began to change, the handle becoming an intricate design, the blade becomimg a heart shape, and a pure white light radiating from it. "I knew it! Maybe your sword works the--" his smile faltered with the cold look Lenne was giving him. "W-what's wrong?"

She shook her head."What do you mean?"Her eyes when back to soft amber and she seem to be her usual self." Did somthing happen?"She asked confused.

"I-I really don't know. A minute ago, you were... cold. Full of hatred. I don't know what happened. You're yourself now... but for that one moment..." Sora looked out at the ocean. "But may I see your sword for a moment, please?" He didn't want to cross Lenne again.

"Yea of course."He tone was usual.What had Sora meant?She didnt _seem_ different.Maybe somthing had happened?She didnt know.

Sora took the sword from Lenne. Looking at it, he said, "Aha! Look here. There is a removable part here, like a small gem. I bet if you were to remove it and replace it with a different gem, it would change. Why don't we give it a try?" He looked excited at the progress of the day.

"Uh yea."She said starring at the sky.Lost in thought.What had happened?Cold?Hatetred?But she was never like that.Eye color changing from green to brown to blue and back to green.

Sora looked over at Lenne, his deep blue eyes flashing excitedly. "It's strange, I found some of these gems that would fit this sword perfectly in the same spot I found this Keyblade." He kept babbling on, pulling a clear one out of his pocket. Popping the red one out of its place on the sword, he slid the clear one into the depression. The sword immediately changed, like the Keyblade. It was long and slender, with silver and white color tones. "That seems much better now, huh?" He handed the sword, along with the gems, to Lenne.

She shook her head."Thanks."she said.Toneless emotionless.She was so deep in thought she muttered a soft 'oh' as her eyes changed to Amber.She felt somthing cold on her shoulder.She turned quickly but saw nothing,nobody.

By this time, Sora was genuinely worried. Lenne was detached from everything, while a few minutes ago she had seemed sprightly and lively. She had turned once or twice, as if someone had approached her. "What's wrong, Lenne? Something up?"

"No..."She shook her head."Im fine.I think I am.."She said shaking like she was cold.

Sora didn't know what to do. He didn't want to defy Lenne's 'darker side', but she seemed sick. "Here," he said, "hop in my boat, and I'll take you to the island." There was a nurse who lived not far from him, and he thought she might be able to find out what was wrong.

"Okay Sora."She said geting on the boat.She shook her head and held her arm again.The same spot.

Sora jumped in the boat, and quickly paddled the half mile to the island. He got out, helping Lenne out as well, and dropped by his house. "Mom!" he yelled. "I've got to go get Mrs. Kari! I need to leave my friend here for a minute." With hearing an "okay", he rushed down the street and dragged the draggled nurse to see Lenne. "Something's up," he said, "and neither of us know what." He looked to Lenne, to see if she had anything to add.

She shook her head.Holding her arm again.What was with her arm?She didnt know.It always hurt.

"Well," the nurse said, "we'll have to do something with your arm. It's extremely cold. Tell you what, I'll wrap it up and put some salve on it." She commenced to bustling around Lenne, while Sora flashed an apologetic smile.She looked back to Sora with an its okay smile.She watched as the nurse hussled around.

Mrs. Kari finally backed off, after placing an incredible amount of medicine on Lenne's arm and wrapping it tightly. "There you are. Take it off tonight, around 10, and you'll be much better." She smiled at her, then with a wave and a 'goodbye', showed herself out the door. "Well. Mrs. Kari's still as lively as ever, to say the least," Sora said.

"Yea."She shook her head again and ran her fingers through her hair.Holing her forehead.What is wrong with me?She asked herself.She shook her head again.

"You know, if you want to stay around, you can stay in the guest room here," Sora offered. Lenne could stay until they managed to find a permanent place for her.

"Yea.Thanks."It was coming back she could feel her soft eyes turn cold.She shook her head to try to stop it but it didnt work the coldness came back.

Sora turned to see Lenne shaking her head vigorously. "Are you alright, Lenne? You should go lie down. The guest room is third door down on the left." Concern showing in his eyes, he attempted to stare her down, to get her to go.

She looked at him with her cold eyes."Sora..."She said quietly..like a hush.

"What is it, Lenne?" his voice shook with worry for his new friend. "What's wrong?" he trembled slightly.

She shook her head.The coldness was trying to take over."Sora..."She said again in a quiet tone.She closed her eyes and started to sway.

Sora rushed over to Lenne, catching her as she swayed too far over. He carried her (with a few " darn, she's heavy" along the way) to the guest room, painted a bright blue color, and laid her on the bed.

She kept moaning.The darkness was getting to her.She would repeat Soras name over and over but she said nothing else.

Sora called to his mother to get a wet dishcloth, which he placed over the delirious Lenne's head. Hmm... he thought. maybe... this has something to do with her arm.. He cut the knot on the bandages and carefully unraveled them. Her arm was hot now... and there was a strange mark on it!

Lenne felt the pressure on her arm released.She still only said Soras name as she started to sweat.

Sora gasped. He wiped the medicine away, revealing more of the strange mark. A heart... black, outlined in red... with a strange base. There were jagged lines reaching across it, but faint, as if they weren't totally there.

She let out a little scream of pain."Sora...please.."thats all she could get out.Then she kept repeating his name.

"What? What do I need to do?" He got it then. The strange sword had something to do with it. He placed the Keyblade over Lenne's heart, somehow sure of what he was going to do. Holding it there for a moment, the sword appeared. He took out the gem, and the others out of her pocket, and dashed them all to pieces, then discarded the sword out the window.

"Sora.."she opened her eyes they were red."Sora,it it hurts!Sora make them stop!Sora!"She held her head tightly.Tears streaming out of her eyes.

Sora looked around desparately. He couldn't believe what was happening, and he had no clue what to do. Sora saw the jagged lines on the mark clearing, becoming stronger... he knew it also had something to do with it. He didn't know, however, how he was to get rid of it without harming Lenne as well.

She could talk in sentances."Sora..there hurting me.They wont let me go.There still hurting me.Sora!"She said as she jerked around.Shaking her head.

"What IS it that's hurting, Lenne? Is it your arm? Is it the problem?" Sora looked grimly at the mark. Suddenly, a low growl interrupted his thoughts. Turning, he saw... a shadow, dancing with bright yellow eyes near the door. "Holy--!" leaving Lenne's side, he slashed through it with one swoop.

"No Sora.There different there in my head,hurting me.Darkness is all around....I wont give in..never.Let go!"She said with her eyes closed tightly.She said feeling cold.

Sora turned. "Your head? Well, what am I supposed to do? Bash your head open?" He was aggravated by his inability to help, and turned, gripping the Keyblade. But the keyblade had a mind of its own, and pointed itself to Lenne's heart. "Wha-?" Sora gasped as a light began to gather around the point of the keyblade.


	3. Back Again

Ct: Wow sorry for not updating FF was being a pain and I got grounded for two days!

Joey:Geeze what did you do?

Ct:Nothing that concerns YOU!

Joey:Okay,Okay!Check The first chapter for the disclaimer.

"There here too.The heartless.The sword put them in my head destroying it didnt help.They will destroy your world Sora!"She said as she stared at the keyblade.

The light blinded for an instant from the Keyblade, and there was a faint clicking sound, as if a lock had been unlocked. When the light receded, Sora dared to look at Lenne. She seemed unconcious. He picked her up and placed her on his bed in his room, then commenced to attacking the many creatures that popped up. Heartless...

She seemed to be in her dream.A dark room nothing was there."Sora.."She said to the darkness.Nobody answered.It was quiet.She had no Idea of what was happining the her now.

Sora got rid of the last of the Heartless, then rushed to where Lenne was as fast as he could go. "Are you alright?" he looked at her seriously.

Lenne ambled through the darkness.Were ever there was darkness there had to be light.At least thats what she though.She couldnt heard Sora.All she could see was darkness. Her head screamed in pain"This is Fathers fault."

"Lenne! Lenne! C'mon! Open your eyes already!" Sora's voice shook uncontrollably. She was still unconcious--who knows how long?

Suddenly Lenne could hear Soras voice but she couldnt see him."Sora!Sora where are you I cant see you!"She said as she shook.

"I'm right here!" Sora said. He shook Lenne vigorously. "Wake up!"

"Sora its so dark.I cant see.Everthings gone Sora!Its cold here.It feels different here.Unemotional."Said Lenne shakeing.

Sora made his voice as calm and level as possible. "Well, then, open your eyes. You're in about as sunny a place as you can get." He was trying to get Lenne to calm down, to open her eyes and see the crisis was averted save her delirium.

"Sora is that you?"as she calmed down Sora and his room cameinto view."Sora it was so cold and I..I was afraid Sora.."She said looking down not letting her eyes meeting his.

"It's alright now. Nothing more to be afraid of. You did well." He didn't bother trying to make her eyes meet his.

"What happened Sora?"She bolted up right got dizzy an layed back down."The darkness it was trying to pull me in..."She said her voice shaky.

"It started with that sword. Where did you find it? That would be the best thing to find out now. Lie down," Sora said as she attempted to sit up.

"Someone had given it to me......I cant remember who though they turned out to be important.."She said shaking.She tried to steady herself.But she just kept shaking.

"You don't remember......... do you remember where you were? Was it another part of this world? Or... was it another world altogether?"

"I think his name was something like Ansem.His name triggers somthing in my memory.It was in another world."Said Lenne as she tried to stand up.

"Ansem? Never heard of him." Sora shrugged. "We might wanna be able to find him somewhere though, it'll be useful."

"Yea I guess it would help."She fully stood up and moved her neck in a circle.Amber eyes looking around.

"Ansem... if we could find him, we could straighten this all out. The sword, the Heartless... and maybe he knows something about this." He held the Keyblade to the light. "But, how will we get to this other world?"

"See I didnt know how I got here.Last I heard in my world Ansem had dissapered."She walked over to the window and gazed out.The ocean seemed so calm.The sight was beautiful.

Sora sighed. "Well, then, we'll have to find a way to get back to your world. Maybe there's another set of worlds too, and he went to one of those." He looked around. "I still don't know how we'd be able to build an inter-stellar vehicle... maybe this has something to do with it too." He pulled a small elastic block out of his pocket.

She walked over to Sora and poked the block."Never seen anything like it."She looked closly at it as she bent over it.

"Truly strange," Sora muttered to himself. He'd never seen anything like it before, a cube made of a strange material, quite bouncy, and seeming like it would connect with others of the same material easily. "Maybe we should go look for more of these. It may just be what we're looking for.

"Yea."She had and started to walk out of Soras room."Comming?"she asked.Her intoxicating smile and amber eyes ccould make almost anyone smile.

Sora got up. "I'm with you. Should we start around here, or on the other island? Your choice." He smiled.

"Start here then we'll go to the other island."She said shaking head and runing her hands through her raven colored hair.

"Alright, let's split up. I'll take the north-south, you go east-west." He started up the street, scouring every backyard, foundation, and street-side on the route.

Lenne started towards the path Sora had told her to follow but she saw somthing that made her turn around."Sora.."She said tring to get his attention.

Sora turned. "What is it? Did you find something?"

"Look for yourself."She pointed to a pile which looked to be the sword and gems.But...didnt Sora get rid of them?She backed into the water.


End file.
